poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to the Central Park Zoo/Meeting Marty, Alex, Gloria and Melman
This is how going to the Central Park Zoo And Meeting Alex and friends goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To Madagascar. film starts with Ryan reading a book Ryan F-Freeman: The end. Twilight Sparkle: You obviously know a lot more about friendship than me. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. At least in our Lego dimensions adventure, Ivy and I helped the Ninja find Zane. And free the worlds from the 7 sin curse. gets a text Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? the text on his Iphone "Ratchet has found another movie character who needs to be taught about friendship.". Twilight Sparkle: Cool. Let's go and see. head to the main control room Crash Bandicoot and Sidecord: Hello, Twilight. Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. Crash and Sidecord. I see that you are practicing on your Keyblade skills. Crash Bandicoot and Sidecord: What makes you think we practice? Ryan F-Freeman: That's what you're doing? Crash Bandicoot: laughs Easy. I know that Sidecord is like Discord. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyways, who needs a friendship lesson this time, Ratchet? Ratchet: A bunch of zoo animals consisting of a zebra, a lion, a giraffe and a hippo. Sci-Ryan: Cool. Ryan Tokisaki: If I know these animals, my love, Tish will see me when I smash some Foosa. Ratchet's wrench nods Sci-Ryan: Kuryan! He needed that. sigh and fixes Ratchet's wrench Crash Bandicoot: Ok. If Megatron is on vacation, Ratchet, open the groundbridge to the Big Apple. Ratchet: Megatron is resting in his quarters, he will be along shortly. head into it Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset. I'm thinking of a song. Sunset Shimmer: Bertram, please, not now. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. It's a wonderful song. I am sure you are familiar with it. Sci-Ryan: Bertram, I know Evil Ryan is reformed and you are going to sing. Bertram T. Monkey: Start spreading the news~ I'm leaving today~ We are a great big part of it~ Anna nudges Sci-Ryan Evil Anna: Come on, smitten kitten. You know the words. Two little words. Sci-Ryan: New York. Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna: New YORRRRRRRRRK~ Ryan F-Freeman: his ears Primus! That was loud. Thomas: You're telling me. Evil Ryan: Anyways, let's get going. scene change to a jungle. A zebra swings on a vine Ryan F-Freeman: Born free as free as the wind blows~ Adagio Dazzle: As free as the grass grows~ Evil Ryan: Born free to follow your heart~ zebra lets go of the vine as the title "Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To Madagascar" appears Penguins and the Cyberlings: Live free and beauty surround you~ zebra lands and runs while the penguins fly away The Cyberlings: The world still astounds you each time you look at a star~ zebra jumps over a gap while doing some stunts before lands on the ground and keeps running Ryan and the Dazzlings: Stay free~ lion pops out of the bush with Ranyx Emmet: Where no walls devide you~ lion and Ranyx follow the zebra Ryan and the Dazzlings: You're free as a roaring tide~ Cody and the Rainbooms: So there's no need to hide~ zebra sees a lake then the lion and Ranyx jump in front of him Ranyx and Alex: Surprise! zebra screams and falls off the treadmill Sci-Ryan: Ryan? How come you are with the lion? Ryan F-Freeman: I am with you guys. Like when Crash killed Megatron. Crash Bandicoot: If you're Ryan. Then who is he? walks up to Crash Ranyx: I am Ranyx, Ryan's Nobody. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Marty: Alex! Do not interupt me while I'm daydreaming. When the Zebra's in the zone, leave him alone. Ranyx: Come on, Marty. Alex and I just want to wish you a happy birthday. Marty: Aw, gee. Thanks. Bertram T. Monkey: A zebra talks? Whoa. Sunset. When I was a normal monkey, I got the ability to talk by a green magic by a Changeling Queen called Chrysalis. Evil Ryan: I guess you do know her better then Morro. at Ryan Or then someone Meg loves. Ryan F-Freeman: Heh. Cody Fairbrother: That was a long time ago. Madam Magianort: At least I miss Rianna. She was a good friend to La-loyd. puts his hand on Ryan then his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go to Monster High: 13 Wishes called "Ryan and the Ghouls vs. Whisp" Ryan F-Freeman: I know you want to be a real Genie, Whisp. But, what if Rianna is a Genie with a Whisp of her own? Whisp: That would be nice, wolf-boy. Evil Ryan: Howleen? I think it give me an idea. whispering Maybe you should wish for Whisp and Rianna to become genies. Howleen: Ok. Gigi Gigi. I'm ready for my final wish. I wish.... Ryan F-Freeman: mind I hope she remembers. Howleen: ...for Rianna and Whisp to become new genies. Rianna F-Fiona: What?! Me? A genie? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. So, Gigi will be free to be with us. Rianna F-Fiona: I like how you wish, Howleen. But, who will train me to be a genie? Gigi Grant: Yeah. I will teach you. Ryan F-Freeman: You're gonna be ok without Gigi? Whisp: I'll be fine. Rianna F-Fiona: Ready. Gigi Grant: Finder. As you wish. her hands and Whisp turn into new genies Rianna F-Fiona: This is amazing! Sci-Ryan: Whoa. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. At least the zebra is happy for his birthday. Alex: Oh! Ahh! Oh. Uh, Ranyx? I think it got something stuck in my teeth. It's driving me crazy. Help me out here with Marty. Please? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure thing. And the one next to you is Ranyx, I'm Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: This is gonna be fun to watch. Sci-Ryan: Ssh. uses his torch to see inside Alex's mouth Ryan F-Freeman: I don't see anything. Alex: his mouth still open It's on the left. Ryan F-Freeman: Alex. Just don't talk with your mouth full, please. looks back in Ryan F-Freeman: a snowglobe out Found it. Marty: What the heck is this doing here? Alex and Ranyx: Happy Birthday! Marty: Aw, hey, thanks, man. You put it in behind the tooth. You all right. Alex: These aren't even on the shelf yet. the snowglobe and shakes it Here. Check it out. the snowglobe on Marty's hoof Look at that. Ooh! Look at that. - Look at that. It's snowing. Crash Bandicoot: 10 years old, eh, mate? Matau T. Monkey: A decade. Alex: Double digits. Big 1-0. Matau T. Monkey: Marty looks upset What? You don't like it? Marty: No, no. It's great! Alex: You hate it. I shoulda gotten you the Alex alarm clock. That's the one, that's the big seller. Evil Ryan: And I could give Marty a Evil Ryan doll. That would make Sci-Ryan better then Morro. Marty: No, no. The present is great, really. It's just that another year's come and gone and I'm still doing the same old thing. Stand over here, trot over there. Eat some grass. Walk back over here. Evil Anna: We see your problem. Crash Bandicoot (EG): You just need to break out of the boring routine. Take it from me, I do some things to entertain the NEXO Knights and my mom, Queen Uberta. You know. Make it fresh? Marty: Oh. Yeah. I can do fresh. Alex: Works for me. Evil Ryan: And us. bell chimes Codiper Montage: Oh. Here come the people, Alex! Alex: Oh, I love the people! It's fun people fun time! Sci-Ryan: So, he entertains people. Cool. Why come Codiper don't get banned from the movie studio back in Movie Magic? Sci-Twi: Well, he jeopardized our safety. Sci-Ryan: Oh. watch Alex go to Gloria's pen Codiper Montage: Wake up, hippo lady! Alex: Let's go, Gloria! Up and at em! We're open! Gloria: yawns What day is it? Crash Bandicoot: It's Friday! Field trip day~ Gloria: Yes. It's field trip day. Let's get up and go! In 10 more minuets. Ryan F-Freeman: If Alex needs help getting party up after the preformance. Glorisa Dasiy I got this! Meg Griffin: Nice job. Codiper Montage: Ryan? Back at Camp Everfree, did Cody heard that Timber telling you and Gloriosa to let go of the camp? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But, Cody found out that he is not talking about me and Gloriosa letting go of the camp. He's talking about me and Gloriosa letting go of the geodes. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan Tokisaki: I wonder about this Ryashi. Is he you from the Aku timeline? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I think his brothers who are part of the Sons of Aku have some names. I think they are just like the Angry Birds Transformers. Alex: Come on. Melman, Melman, Melman. Melman, Melman, Melman. Crash Bandicoot: Wake Up! Rise and shine! It's a new day in the Big Apple! Let's go! Melman: Oh. Not for me. I'm calling in sick. Sci-Ryan: What? Melman: Alex: Melman. You know it's all in your head. [ Lance Richmond: Oh. I miss Rianna. Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean, Lance? Lance Richmond: I used to have adventures with her. Cody Fairbrother: Don't worry. When season 3 of Total Drama is out, Rianna will be with you. Bertram T. Monkey: Well. As long the Con Leader is Away, So is his job. Sunset deserve a strong alert bodyguard. [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts